The Broken Lucy
by Moshi Moshi I'm Cupcakes
Summary: Lucy is broken from the pain that she feels. Why The whole guild do this to her? She didn't deserve it? Did she? Who will help her? What will happen to her? These are only questions. Read to find the answers ! (STORY RE-WRITTEN BY THIS ACCOUNT) Multiple Shippings ;) Ratings may go up.


**YO MINNA! Actually this is the story that i posted from my earlier account Dark Empress Arabella. You see i forgot the password to it so I thought of discontinuing this story but then I checked the reviews from this account and every one wanted an update so I re-wrote it from here! It's the same but I made changes! I hope you support me again minna. :)**

**ITs the same Lucy gettin kicked out but with a twist. ;) **

* * *

**Chapter** **:** **1** **:** **Lonely**

The bright sun light was reflecting on her body, making her look more beautiful than usual. We are talking about celestial spirit mage of Fairy Tail – Lucy.

Today was a special day for her. She was happy. Everything was fine. First of all, Lisanna returned from "death". Second, She and Lucy are like blood related sisters, making them the best of best friends! Third, they both got loved by everybody. The whole guild always liked them. Isn't it just Perfect? At Least for her.

They were the shining stars of Fairy Tail now. The whole guild always supported them. And now that Lucy's 'Special' Day is finally here, she's more than happy. She got up from her bed. And looked at herself in the mirror. Her glowing happy face was describing her happiness. Everything was so much perfect for her but – something else was waiting for her.

**Lucy's** **P.O.V**

_Today's such a beautiful day.. I should take a shower first and then head towards the guild..I wonder what's everybody doin-_

My thoughts got interrupted as the mirror cracked through the side.

"Bad Omen." I mumbled to myself

_Is somethin – no! I'm just wondering things! Lucy control yourself! Today's your day.. You should enjoy, Not Down.. I relaxed by thinking positive. It helps. I went towards the bathroom and dipped myself into the hot, refreshing water._

Hot baths feel refreshing every time. But the cracking of the mirror.. It's bothering me. I hope everything is okay.

I was still deep in thoughts that I forgot that a lot of time has been gone to waste.

I wrapped the towel around me and went towards my closet. I'll chose my best dress today, Yup! The one that I love the most.

I chose a white colored top with flowers around it and with that a pink color skirt. Instead of wearing my usual brown boots, I wore the white one with pink flower design. It's cute. I never wore it before. I took my Keys and my whip with me. I tied my hair in a different bun, with my left bang covering my left eye. It was quite messy but – I liked it! This is the Lucy everyone likes, anyway.

I took my backpack and left the apartment. The weather was so good. The sun was shining so brightly but it was not so hot. As I was walking down the streets, the smell of the beautifully baked strawberry cakes of the Baker's shop left me drooling.

_Maybe I'll have a treat today! Let's see..Um – Let's take some cake for the guild? Yup!_ – I thought as I went inside the shop.

"Oh, Lucy dear! What do you want today?" asked the sweet, Granny of the shop.

"Granny! Good Morning! Hm.. I will take some to the guild, so give me a Strawberry Cheesecake, Please?" I asked.

"Ofcourse, dear! Just a minute.." Granny said and left to fetch some cake for the guild. 'Erza will be very happy' I thought as giggle escaped my mouth!

Granny came out of the kitchen and offered the cake to me.

"Thanks! Granny!" I said and walked towards the guild – or probably ran?

"Lucy dear! Take care! That girl.. may god bless her with happiness" The granny said with a smile and went back to work..

Wow I got the cake too, Yay!

_Wait a minute! That smell! Mhm... flowers! I love flowers a lot! I thought of buying them._

I went towards the flower shop. My eyes started to roam around different types of flowers but suddenly stopped at some really beautiful roses.

After talking to the florist, I took the utterly beautiful flower and rushed towards the guild.

When rushing, I took some flowers out and placed them on my hair. Looks cute!

The guild was now near – but – A gloomy aura was surrounding around it.

I just shrugged it off. Maybe I'm hallucinating! Argh Whatever!

I went inside through the door

"Minna! I'm here!" I cheered but only got some deadly glares

Something was definitely wrong.

I saw the most horrifying scene.

Team Natsu was crying. Most of them had a sad look on their faces.

_What really happened here? As I looked at Natsu, he gave me a deadliest glare filled with regrets, sadness, anger, and what was that I saw? Hate? For me? No! I'm again wondering things.._

Don't Lucy! Don't!

I went towards Mira as she was at the bar, crying.

"Mira-Chan? What happened?" I said as I placed my hand on her shoulders, consolidating her but she slapped it away. Okay, this ain't normal.

"Mira?" I called out again.

"Lucy – Don't talk to me, please." Mira said, in a bitter-sad-tune.

"But Mira-" I got cut off. "PLEASE!" She yelled with all her anger.

I was too much shocked as I back off a little.

I went towards Erza.. She was crying too? Oh god, what did I do?

"Erza? What happened here?" I asked. She just shot me a death glare.

"Dont act like you don't know anything!" Erza said and gave disgusted look.

Now I can clearly understand that something was wrong and it was because of me? What did I do? I went towards Natsu and tapped his shoulder.

"Natsu?" The deadliest mistake, I ever made.

SLAP!

Natsu..

**_He.. He – just slapped me?_ **I placed my hand on my cheeks that was hurting but not as much as my heart was. I felt something dripping off my eyes. They were strolling down my cheeks. I couldn't stop them.

"Why?! It's all my fault that I brought you here.." Natsu said as tears escaped from his eye.

"Just get away from me!" Natsu warned. "You Whore!" He said.

_'Whore. Whore. Just. Get .Away. I'm a whore.'_ The words were continuously flashing in my head. I covered my mouth while crying. Tears couldn't stop. My heart was aching. I couldn't take in a breath. My heart-felt heavy.

"It all your fault! LUCY! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Erza raised her voice at me. Her bangs covering her eyes, so that nobody discovers that she's crying.. Erza you too.

What did I just do?

Gray then looked at me with a pitiful look but then – he just shook his head and looked away. I turned around to face the guild. Why? Why are they doing this to me? They all shot me glares filled with hatred, hatered and only hatered.

"WHAT DID I JUST DO!?" I heard myself scream, In pain. The pain of my aching heart.

"What did you did? What did YOU DO!? YOU SAID THAT HUH!? WHAT DIDN'T YOU DO?!" Natsu said as he approached to me.

"Tell me.. What? What did I just do?" I tried to utter out while crying.

"Juvia never thought Love Rival, can do such a thing.." Juvia said and turned to face me with coldness in her eyes.

I cried and only cried. No one was there to ask that Hey! Lucy, are you okay?

"But—" Mira cut me off. "YOU KILLED MY SISTER!" Mira yelled.

What the!? What was she talking about? I looked around.. There was no trace of Lisanna.

"What are you talking about, Mira?" I asked, to know that if she is joking or something.

"Great! Just Great! You think we are joking huh?" She asked me with pure bitterness in her voice.

"If you didn't kill her. Then where is she?" Mira again asked me.

"How would I know? and why would I even kill her!" I said, trying to seek some justice.

"You killed her because you were jealous! Jealous of we, loving her more. ME loving HER more. She was more lucky than you. She was not as weak as you! That's why!" Natsu said as he looked at me with hatred and fury.

"But I didn't kill her! Believe me!' I said as I looked at everyone.

"GET OUT OF THE GUILD!" Mira warned me. "Bu-" I was again cut off. "GET OUT!" Natsu yelled. "YEAH! YEAH GO AWAY YOU WHORE YEAH!' The background cheered.

I looked down and went towards Natsu.

"What do you want?" He asked as he clenched his fists.

"You've gave me enough for my Birth Day. I don't need more. All I wanted to say was – Thank you." I whispered to him and walked past him.

After doing so, I rushed towards my house, crying.

_I'll never forgive you. Dragneel, Fairy Tail, Team Natsu.._

**NATSU'S P.O.V**

_Today was her birthday..?_

_Who cares. That whore deserved it! She killed MY Lisanna – I'll never forgive her._

_Even – even if I am telling all this, I am feeling.. guilty? Why?_

_I just shrugged it off. But I forgot – she was the only girl, Who was ALWAYS in my heart.._

* * *

**End! Of ch 1. Hope You Liked It! Next Chapter, we will get to know, where will Lucy go after so much harassment! What happened to Lisanna? and why Natsu felt more guilty? Stay tuned! Wew it's actually the same chapter that I posted long ago. I mean from that account but I changed it a little. When I saw this story after so many months I thought of continuing it from my this account cause I can't access the earlier one! I'll try to update soon. Next chapter will be the same as the one I posted from my previous account but I'll make a big change, instead! Well hope you like it – yet again!**

**Review Please! PWEAAASEEE *puppy eyes***


End file.
